dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil
Vergil appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is avaiable via downloadable content. Backstory Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Around the same time, Sparda disappeared, and Eva and the twins were left alone. Some point after Sparda's death, when the twin's turned eight, Vergil, Dante, and their mother were attacked by revenge-seeking demons, who hoped to harm Sparda's loved ones. Eva was killed, while the brothers survived. However, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to be dead. Years later, Arkham finds Vergil searching for a book in his library, and tells him about the legend of the Temen-ni-gru. Vergil endorses Arkham's plan to raise the Temen-ni-gru. Arkham reveals that they must undo a number of "seals" as the first step. These seals are, in fact, fallen angels representing the seven deadly sins, and they must be given their names in order for the seals to be undone. While Arkham searches for the location of each seal, Vergil resides in his mansion, along with Alice. However, he wanders through the town at one point, and is confused with Dante by Enzo Ferino. The revelation that Dante lives within the city seems to excite Vergil. As Dante finishes his job to "rescue" Alice, Vergil enters the mansion and questions White Rabbit about the amulet's power. As Dante and Vergil leave the mansion, they unknowingly cross paths, and Dante is startled after realizing who he passed. Arkham helps Vergil to break the first seven seals Sparda cast upon the Temen-ni-gru, and then directs him to the Forbidden Land at the base of the tower. Vergil is later seen alongside Arkham at the top of the emerging tower. When the Hell Vanguard they sent to kill Dante returns, having failed its task, Vergil immediately dispatches it. Vergil waits at the top of the tower for Dante, and at one point dispatches Arkham to eliminate Lady. When Dante reaches the peak of the tower, the two banter and then ferociously battle. Vergil emerges victorious, and takes Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet as his prize. Though Dante's Devil Trigger begins to manifest and Vergil prepares to fight him again, Arkham urges him to ignore Dante because "they already have all they need". The two then jump off the tower to reenter the Forbidden Land. As Vergil and Arkham approach the final door to the Lair of Judgement, Vergil reveals his knowledge of Arkham's betrayal, and deals him a mortal blow. He then enters the chamber and commences the ritual to open the gate to the demonic world. During this ritual, he is momentarily interrupted by a blinded Beowulf], who has mistaken him for Dante. However, Vergil quickly vivisects the devil, and takes his soul as a Devil Arm. While Dante was hurrying up to the final seal, Vergil had no luck on unlocking the seal, and was later interrupted by Dante. The twins engaged another fight which was interrupted by Lady causing the battle to end in a tie. Both demonic brothers are equally wounded, and Jester makes his appearance by announcing that everybody has served their role nicely. Jester later turned back and forth between Arkham and Jester, explaining why Vergil's ritual was incomplete, and why Vergil had failed against Dante and Lady. Arkham completes the ritual, and then plays with the three warriors while waiting for the tower to activate. Once it does, he knocks them off the ascending platform, wherein Vergil falls into an abyss. Later, after Dante enters the Netherworld, Vergil is seen passing through the Divine Library, with Lady still huddled up, wounded and in grief, after her battle with Dante. She hears his footsteps and looks up to see who it was, but by that time, he had already gone through the door that Dante took. Vergil later interrupts Dante's fight with the ascended Arkham, and the twins finish Arkham off together. However, Vergil has not given up his goal of obtaining the Force Edge, and the twins are again forced to fight. Though Dante is able to defeat Vergil, he cannot convince him to return to the Human World. Vergil lets himself fall even deeper into the Netherworld. In the end, Vergil is seen in the Room of Fallen Ones, while three glowing orbs approach. Vergil recognizes the approaching devil, and prepares to defeat him, remarking "If my father did it, I should be able to do it too." However, in his weakened state he is defeated and corrupted into becoming Nelo Angelo, a new Devil Trigger for Vergil under the control of Mundus. Gameplay Vergil's strength lies in his cross-up game. He has many moves that leave foes in bad situations in which Vergil is able to pass through or get behind them without warning, particularly his Rapid Slash, which is extremely difflicult to guard on reaction. However, despite having below average vitality, his actual main weakness lies in the fact that he is unable to cancel whiffed basic and command attacks into special moves, so whiffing a move like Stinger leaves Vergil wide open for punishment. To offset this, hyper combo canel these moves or activate Devil Trigger (which nullifies this weakness). In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Vergil now has a higher level of unpredictability due to making all basic attacks and special moves able to cancel into Trick. Also, High Time now leads to air combos on hit. His Level 3 Hyper combo, Dark Angel, is now OTG-capable, though it had its overall damage decreased to compensate. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Trick M and H startup frames increased *Lunar Phase hitbox is slightly larger *All basic and special moves cancelable with Trick *High Time can chain into air attacks on hit *During Devil Trigger, Vergil gains access to a 2-way airdash *Dark Angel is now OTG-capable *Dark Angel damage decreased from 700,000 to 610,000 Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor stats Theme Song Vergil's theme is a remix of Vergil Battle 2 from Devil May Cry 3. This remix comes directly from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Attack Overview Vergil/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:DLC Category:Villain Category:Devil May Cry Category:Capcom Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash